An archery arrow that includes an arrow shaft and a plurality of collapsible vanes mounted on the shaft adjacent its butt end.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,654 to Carella there is disclosed a flexible vane having a continuously curved portion that throughout its axial length is substantially spaced from the shaft and is inclined in a rearward direction to converge toward the shaft. The foot of each vane is aligned longitudinally with the shaft, or mounted to extend angularly or helically. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,576 to Carella the arrow includes a pair of vanes with one disposed to extend downwardly relative to the shaft and the other upwardly, a pair of vane supports that may be spiralled or disposed helically and an arcuate base portion that extends about 180.degree. about the shaft, joined to the adjacent edges of the vane supports and adhered to the shaft.
In my U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 507,055, filed June 23, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,728, there is disclosed an archery arrow wherein each vane has axially elongated terminal edge portions with one edge portion secured to the shaft and the other to the shaft and/or the one edge portion, a leg joined to each edge portion to extend outwardly from the shaft and a looped portion extending between and joined to the legs to open toward the shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,579 to Benoit discloses three vanes having flaps secured to the arrow shaft, the pair of flaps for each vane subtending an angle of about 120.degree..
In order to provide a vane having a relatively small profile and having good collapsing qualities when coming in contact with a solid object and good flight stability qualities this invention has been made.